


Papers

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [71]
Category: Reluctant Persuaders (BBC Radio)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: It's just a piece of paper. Then why does it mean so much?





	Papers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandot Creativity Night  
> prompts: mismatched and/or paper  
> Characters belong to Ed Rowett

_It’s just a piece of paper._

 

Maybe they are right? Maybe it isn’t that important? Many people these days are just living together, and they’re just fine. And he did use to have this paper, and that didn’t work out. Why is he so set on getting it now? 

 

_I don't need a piece of paper to tell me my relationship matters._

 

He knows their relationship matters. He knows that a paper won’t change what Teddy means to him or what he means to Teddy. The two of them are meant to be together, papers or no papers. 

 

But you need papers to drive a car, to travel out of the country. You need papers to do lots of important stuff, and this is important! Even if Teddy and he know what they are to each other, it would be nice to get it on paper. A paper that would tell the world that they belong to each other, a paper to make everyone understand that the two of them are one, something to prove their union.

 

And then there is also the big party. Teddy loves parties. 

 

”Joe?”

 

”Hm?”

 

”What do you think of these?” Teddy is holding up two mismatching socks in front of his face. ”I couldn’t decide on a pair so I thought why not go for both? Do you want the other two? So we'll be a match?” 

 

”Sure,” Joe mumbles and accepts the socks. ”Ted?”

 

”Yes?”

 

”Can you sit down for a second? I have something important to ask you.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
